The present disclosure relates to laser drilling of components, particularly, although not exclusively, the laser-drilling of holes in hollow gas turbine engine components.
Laser-drilling of holes such as film-cooling holes into internal passageways of airfoil components such as turbine blades is effective. The laser beam, however, must be blocked from drilling into the opposite side of the internal passageway to avoid damage thereto. Even minor damage to internal surfaces result in scrapped components from the production or overhaul processes.